crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna
Luna is the fourteenth girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after having level 42 at both the Meditation (Wisdom) and Skydiving (Luck) hobbies. You encounter her via summoning her as a mistake. You mispronounced a word in a pie summoning spell and summoned her instead. The requirements listed here are from Steam version 0.48. Dialogue List First Meeting #One dark and stormy night, while meddling with forces beyond your comprehension, you begin to cast a spell to create a delicious pie. But you accidentally mis-pronounce the magic word "Leviosaaa", and... #Planar Fabric Of the Light Fantastic - CRUSHED! #Unleashing a powerful Sorceress Mercenary into the world. It appears she wants your head. Better find a way to defend yourself... Adversary *Oh man, you jest messed with the wrong sorceress! Don't call down the thunder unless you can handle the lightning! Sorry *Dark stuff beyond midnight! Scarlet beyond a bloody nose! Buried in the... Wait, I forgot the words... *You think the power of Love is strong enough to stand up to my Dragon Love Slave attack!? *Would you shut your pie hole?! I'm trying to cast a spell to destroy you! Rude! *You must be proud to be slain by someone so beautiful! Best death ever! *Haha! Look at this crazy spell I'm casting! I've barely got control of it! I probably shouldn't be casting drunk. *Prepare for destruction! Lightning Bolt! Lightning Bolt! Lightning Bolt!...Lightning Bo- *Haha! Roll initiative, you little grue! You've got a date with 8d6 fire damage! Poke *Did you just grope my armor? You're bad at this! Upgrade to Nuisance # Oh, I see! You used some sort of Charisma based defense. Way to work that dumb stat. Thanks # Alright, but let's see if you survive round two! Isn't turn-based combat exhilarating!? Nuisance *Battle cry! Rawr! Hahaha Sorry *You win some, you lose some. Not me though. I win some, or I get bored. *Ha! You're a formidable foe, I'll give you that. I shouldn't have tried to fight on an empty stomach! *Your Interruption Attack is very powerful. You must have a lot of practice talking to people who don't want to. *I'm surprised you're not more afraid! You're in the presence of the most powerful, beautiful and humble sorceress in Dark World! *On second thought, you don't really look like a threat to the multiverse. You look like a pillow. *Hmm, I don't really have a battle plan here. But I've never fireballed anything that didn't stop being a problem. *Violence isn't the answer. It's the question! And the answer is yes! *Hmm... You don't really look like a threat to the universe. You look like a marshmallow... *Is this a Disintegrate spell I'm casting? Or a muffin summoning spell? Hold still - let's find out! *You must be part Vampire, cause you look like a sucker to me! Tee hee! Poking *Ack! Your touch-based magical attack is CREEPY! Bleh! Upgrade to Frenemy #Now it's MY turn. Prepare yourself for my Dragon Love attack - the attack that simulates being "loved" by a Dragon! !?!. #Hahaha! Just kidding! You can quit your adorable groveling - I'm not gonna slay you. Sheesh. Frenemy *Ooooh! I think I accidentally cursed my panties, and now they're haunted. Brr! I keep getting the chills! Sorry *(Same as Nuisance level) Poke *(Same as Nuisance level) Gift *Oh great! I can use this in a spell for creating buckets! Upgrade to Acquaintances #So does this mean you want to call a truce? I mean, sometimes I shamelessly flirt with my enemies, but you probably do things a little differently... Sure #Hee hee! Sounds good! Now to lull you into a false sense of security. I'm so confident, I'm saying my plans out loud! Acquaintances *Come play, my lord! (Hee hee! So lame!) Chat *(Same as Nuisance level) Poke *(Same as Nuisance level) Gift *(Same as Frenemy level) Upgrade to Friendzone #I don't normally do the "friend" thing. I have lackeys, and minions, and love slaves... But, friends I guess? Yeah #Why do I have the feeling that I'm falling into some sort of flirty trap? Friendzone *(Same as Acquaintances level) Chat *Better watch that sharp tongue, or I'll turn you into a newt. Have you seen newts? Mega creepy. *I enjoy looting treasure, killing demons, drinking grog and scaring my little sister. That's me to a T! *Please tell me you've got more than yogurt between your ears. It's frustrating finding good help these days. *Can you believe that literally everybody in my world has a larger cup size? Some call me "Washboard Chest". Then they die. *Hey, you mind being my guinea pig? I found a spell that shoots purple flames, and I want to know what they do. Seriously. *Alright, Squishy, you work for me now! I need a new lackey, since my last one was cooked by a fireball...I mean...he was fired. Poke *Did you just grope my armor? You're bad at this! Gift *Oooh, now we're talking! I love stuff - especially free stuff! Thanks, toots! Upgrade to Awkward Besties #This next relationship level is called Awkward Besties. What does that mean? Am I supposed to blush when you accidentally graze my hand? #Hahaha! That's ridiculous! I'll tell you what, why don't I just make it awkward by spontaneously destroying your clothes every so often? Awkward Besties *I used to wear more revealing armor, until I took an arrow to the navel. So much ouch. Flirt *You ever get writer's block, and you can't think of a rhyme for your magic spell? Can you think of anything that rhymes with face-melt? *Lord of Darkness of the Dark World, I call upon you. Grant me your dark darkness so I may darken the darkest regions of the dark, and bring darkness to the great darkness within the darkness! *Feel free to window shop, Squishy, but keep your hands off the glass. Catch my meaning? *I'm bored. Let's fight. I'll start casting my Sumakka Beech spell, and you try to wrestle me to the floor. Okay go! *Friendship is magic. But friends-with-benefits is true power, am I right? *I summoned a little doll that looks exactly like you to tidy up my chambers. He's got the cutest little butt! *You know how to get wine stains out of a cape? I killed a Grape Golem last week, and I can't seem to get it out. Do you think this counts as blood or wine? *I should probably get back to saving the world... But it's so boring. Last hope of mankind my tight little butt! Poke *(Same as Friendzone level) Gift *I'll add this to my hoard. That's right, my hoard. Every self respecting magical mercenary sorceress needs a hoard! Upgrade to Crush #Hmm. No fever. No plague. No curses or charms detected. Is this feeling I have literally just attraction? (...) #Aw hell! I'm getting soft in my old age. Before you know it, and I'll be 29, middle aged, and giggling like an idiot. (...) Crush *You don't think I'm... Umm... lacking in "plot", do you? You know... tracts of land? Boobies? Flirt * (Same as Awkward Besties level) Poke *Hahaha! No! You're destroying my ultra cool atmosphere! Stop! Hahaha! Gift *Wooo! I've never seen one of these before! Okay, that's a total lie, but I still love it! Upgrade to Sweetheart #As long as you're doing all this nice stuff, I may as well reward your thoughtfulness. Want me to polymorph you some larger muscles or appendages No... #That's probably for the best. Those spells have a 3% chance to backfire. Not pretty. ... Sweetheart *Oh good you're here! Grab a sword - I summoned a spider demon downstairs, and I DON'T DO spiders. Flirt *One time, I had to fight a Tyrannosaurus Sex. Rated R, that battle was. *You rolled a critical success in that charisma check, sweet cheeks. *Oh! I get it! You're an Erosmancer! No wonder I keep imagining all those inappropriate things about you! *Oh dear, this armor feels SO HEAVY today... If only I was wearing something underneath, so I could take it off... Tee hee! *I don't mean to brag, but I'm a sparkling conversationalist and an amazing lover. You should consider courting me. *By the beard of Gygax, you must have critically hit that Charisma check. Grrrowl! *Sweetie, you must be a Paladin. 'Cause all I want is for you to Lay On Hands! *I can definitely guess your alignment. It's Lawful Sexy! Poke *Hahaha! No! You're destroying my ultra cool atmosphere! Stop! Hahaha! Gift *Are you trying to buy my love? Because that is a smashing idea! Upgrade to Girlfriend #Despite my better judgment of keeping our relationship unrequited until at least the fourth season... I'm getting impatient. I'm your girlfriend now. Deal with it! OK... #Good plan. Best not to break the heart of someone who can literally break your heart, I always say! Girlfriend *You're pretty neat, you know that? In fact - you get my official seal of approval. I'll go fetch the branding iron! Flirt *One time, I had to fight a Tyrannosaurus Sex. Rated R, that battle was. *You rolled a critical success in that charisma check, sweet cheeks. *Oh! I get it! You're an Erosmancer! No wonder I keep imagining all those inappropriate things about you! *Oh dear, this armor feels SO HEAVY today... If only I was wearing something underneath, so I could take it off... Tee hee! *I don't mean to brag, but I'm a sparkling conversationalist and an amazing lover. You should consider courting me. *By the beard of Gygax, you must have critically hit that Charisma check. Grrrowl! *Sweetie, you must be a Paladin. 'Cause all I want is for you to Lay On Hands! *I can definitely guess your alignment. It's Lawful Sexy! Poke *(Same as Sweetheart) Gift *Wow, you're giving me this? You're sooo sweet! And kind of dumb because this thing is SUPER EXPENSIVE! Upgrade to Lover # Last level! We're about to hit the level cap. Are you ready to unlock the mysteries of love and the universe? Yes # Yes! Ding! You unlocked Luna's Heart... and her breastplate. Hee hee! ... Lover *Are we going out on a date today? Well, let's see... Do you want to go to the movies, or delve into the Dungeons Of Violence with me? *I'm bored. Let's travel to Wonderland in a strangely off-genre story twist! *Take my hand... I want to cast something on you without having to deal with your saving throws. *Oh heck. My attack failed, and now the combat encounter is over! *The other day, I was doing a dungeon raid, when I realized that I had stumbled into a love dungeon. The orcs there were... Grinding levels, I guess you could say? *Ooooh! I think I accidentally cursed my panties, and now they're haunted. Brr! I keep getting the chills! *You know, that threat to the multiverse I detected has to be around here somewhere. Did you unleash any evil demi-gods recently? *You know... If you ever get as powerful as you are cute, you might even give me a run for my money. *Let me know if you want me to teach you some magic! And by teach you, I mean throw fireballs at you until you get the hang of it. Seduce *Part of me hopes this is just a mind control spell or something. Thinking about you makes me blush. It's embarrassing! *Now that we're in love, here's hoping we don't die in some horrible tragedy. You know, like you do. *I guess I should get used to you, seeing how I like you so much. *The last batch of golems I summoned all had your face. I was sort of simultaneously horrified, turned on, and embarrassed at the same time. *Have you ever heard of the spell Bigby's Grasping Hand? It's actually pretty great. Bigby was my kind of freak! *Wait until later... I know a few spells you might find intrusive... I mean invigorating! *Every time someone says "Magic Deck", I think of something else entirely. Boo. *Okay, I admit it. Despite her better judgementsic, you have attracted the world's most powerful sorceress. Great job! *Hey, do you know that song, "Do you believe in magic?" Isn't that a stupid song? I mean, of course I believe in magic, I'm magical! *I say you're gonna kiss me! Roll a d6! I'm a wizard! *Ugh! Here I thought we would end things in a climactic battle. But now I just want to keep kissing your stupid face. *Your perception game is on point. You know a bad girl when you see one. *Oh man, if Sauron drops by, tell him I'm not here. Also tell him it's over. Creepy burning eyeball mother effer. *I keep expecting for the other boot to drop, and for, like, a dragon to come eat you. But it looks like this story isn't going to take a dark turn. *I just invented a Power Word - Orgasm spell. I kinda want you to try it on me... *You know how the One Ring can resize itself to the ring bearer? I wonder if anyone's ever, you know... Tried it on? *So, do you wanna get wrecked on potions and play hide the magic wand? *I put a spell on you. And now you're mine. If you don't believe, you'd better get superstitious. Just ask my sister - I'm vicious! *Well, if you're going to stick around and pretend to not be staring at my ample frame, you REALLY need to buy me that drink. *I suppose we can call a truce. The thought of your burning alive no longer tickles my fancy. Weird. *Oh hey, I just noticed that you've done a bunch of nice stuff for me lately. Thanks! Did you level up? **Oh, you just did? Grats! *So, I've noticed that no one else is wearing armor. Or cloaks, or satchels, or riding boots. Do I stand out to you? Am I dressed funny? **Okay, good. Because this armor was pricey, and it gives me +10 to my snarky checks. *I'm feeling a little low right now. I turned someone into a sheep, and got called all sorts of mean stuff for it. That's just how I crowd control! **I mean, it's not like I would use that spell for anything else... *COUGH* *Dammit... Tearing that hole in the fabric of reality sort of winded me. Mind if we take a raincheck on our climatic battle? **Gee, thanks! You know, you're all right for a blob of human misery. Maybe we can grab a drink later! *Alright, ready for round two squishy! Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way? **Just kidding! I can tell you're not exactly replete with epic loot. Let me know when you've got some purples to pawn! *Brilliant. Friends it is. Are there any annual fees to pay, or any paperwork to fill out? **I'm not much of a "friend" type person. People annoy me, and I tend to fireball them. But I'd be willing to give it a shot. Gift *Ahh yes, now we get to the meat of the relationship. Put it over there, next to my giant golden statue of my face. *Yes! After my long travels, I have finally gotten more stuff! It never gets old! *Wooo! I've never seen one of these before! Okay, that's a total lie, but I still love it! *Wow! I'm not sure if you can see this thing's stats, but we're in shiny Orange territory here. Thanks! *'SUIT' This bikini gives me +5 to beach volleyball. Hmm! Not bad! *'OUTFIT' You're gonna have to help me keep warm now. That's not even a pickup line, I'm risking frostbite over here! Poke *Still with the tickling! Do you have some magical curse that forces you to tickle beautiful girls!? *Ack! No I can't - HA HA HA! No no no! HA HA HA! *You jerk. Making magical ladies look bad because they can't resist your foolish ways! *Hey! No sneak-tickle attacks! Next time I'll turn your fingers into strawberry jam. Mmmm... Jam. *Hahaha! No! You're destroying my ultra cool atmosphere! Stop! Hahaha! *Did you just grope my armor? You're bad at this! Sex Scene #She tears your clothes off, your buttons scattering to the wind. Her armor falls, as though by magic, revealing that she's already wet. Before you can speak, she pulls you onto her, her nails digging into your back. The sun is already rising before she gets enough. #Later, she stares at you, giggling softly. "Well, I know why you're a lousy sorcerer," she laughs, tracing the curve of her breast with her fingertips. "Your talents lay elsewhere." She winks. "That was definitely one for the quest log. Up for another round?" Date * Ooh, the Moon in your world isn't the color of blood! How quaint! * Aha! That crab had NO chance! Never pick a water fight with a Dark Sorceress! * Damn wind! How am I supposed to look drama-llama epic with my cape flip flapping all over the place like that? * Grr! Stupid wind! Stupid cape! It's a good thing that that was romantic as hell, or it would have been the worst date ever! * That movie was fine, but there weren't enough fireballs for my taste. * Great movie! I would totally let Legolas into my Lothlorien, if you know what I'm saying! Dialogue about Ayano * I found a knife in my door today. So I left a battleaxe. Ball's in their court, I would say. * Heh heh! I saw someone sneaking up with a knife. Rogues do it from behind, am I right? * Hey! Have you met that weird emotionless girl? She's got potential! * Ugh! I think I either have a stalker or an assassin chasing me. They're BOTH annoying! * I've got bad juju feelings lately. I wonder if there's a demon plotting my demise again. * I wonder if I can get that emotionless girl to join my gang. She'd be an amazing right hand! Requirement Table Trivia * One of her "Sorry" lines at Adversary level is a butchering of the chant for "Dragon Slave", the strongest black magic from the series Slayers. * Her line "Come play, my lord!" at Acquaintance level is a reference to ads for the game Evony, which advertised itself using the above line in conjunction with images of attractive women. * Her line "I used to wear more revealing armor, until I took an arrow to the navel." which is modified from "I used to be an Adventurer like you, until I took an arrow to the knee" which is a meme originating in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * Her line "You better watch that sharp tongue of yours, or I'll turn you into a newt" may be a reference to film Monty Python and the Holy Grail, in which a character famously shouts during the "witch-testing" segment, "She turned me into a newt!" to show said character is a witch. * Another reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail is seen in her Sweethearts level, as she refers to her breasts as "tracts of land". * One of her lover quotes, "Poor unfortunate Soul", is a reference to the song Ursula sang to Ariel in "The Little Mermaid". * "Leviosaaa" in the opening sequence is a reference to "Wingardium Leviosa", a viral video of a Harry Potter parody animation by Oney Cartoons. * "Heh heh! I saw someone sneaking up with a knife. Rouges do it from behind, am I right?" ''is reference to third song of "ETC", World of Warcraft rock band, called "''Rouges do it from behind" *Her line "I put a spell on you. And now you're mine." at Lover level is a play on the song ''I Put A Spell On You ''by Screamin' Jay Hawkins *When her flirt line is "By the beard of Gygax, you must have critically hit that charisma check! Grrrrowl!" it is a reference to Gary Gygax, the creator of Dungeons and Dragons. Outfits SEIFUKU_girl_luna_likesyou.png|Uniform BIKINI_girl_luna_likesyou.png|Bathing suit WEDDING_girl_luna_likesyou.png|Wedding outfit XMAS_girl_luna_likesyou.png|Holiday outfit Memory Album Luna_1.png|Encounter Photo Luna_2.png|Friendship Photo Luna_3.png|Sweetheart Photo Lover Photo.png|Lover Photo Luna_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Luna_Beach.png|Beach Date Luna Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Luna_Movie.png|Movie Date Fan Edits Luna x St Paul Hills.jpg|Sightseeing Date Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Main Character